


¡Abracadabra!

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Destiel - Freeform, M/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-03
Updated: 2015-08-13
Packaged: 2018-04-12 17:40:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4488666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hey chicos, ¿ya saben lo del mago?</p><p>¿El mago?</p><p>Si, el mago ¿recuerdas que está el circo abandonado a las afueras de la ciudad? Escuche que vive ahí, y que está loco. </p><p>Pensé que ya había sido abandonado ese lugar, escuche que ya no hay nadie.</p><p>Si, de hecho esta abandonado.</p><p>Bueno, ¿Que hay con eso, de todos modos? </p><p>Según, hace magia real.</p><p>¿Magia real? Eso no existe.</p><p>Si, de hecho, puede cortar a gente a la mitad y volverla a juntar. Y también puede realmente hacer desaparecer gente con su magia.</p><p>¿Saben que es lo mas tenebroso de sus trucos? Siempre que lo vas a ver, te mira a los ojos, y te pregunta...</p><p>—¿Y tu... Crees en la magia? —.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

El libro se cayo, haciendo un ruido sordo, pero él no hizo caso, se concentró en el libro, cosa que no se le facilitaba. No era nada sencillo tratar de mantener buenas calificaciones, al menos no para él, pero en cambio, para su hermano Sam, siempre lo fue, era un genio nato. Recogió el libro tratando de no llamar la atención de las chicas que estaban cerca suyo.

—¿Ya viste sus pantalones? Son horribles, están todos rotos —susurró una.

—Seguro no tiene dinero para más —susurró de vuelta su compañera, y aunque el podía escucharlos perfectamente, los ignoro. Hacia mucho habría metido temor en ellas, pero no ahora cuando estaba tan mal, no cuando él mas que nadie necesitaba salir bien en todo: ser perfecto. O al menos, acercarse a ello.

—Sólo miralo, que rarito, es el primer día de clases y ya esta estudiando —dijo otra un poco mas bajo.

—Lo se, pero ¿que no era él antes un matón? —pregunto una horrorizada. Las compañeras se revolvieron incómodas en su lugar y miraron hacia el chico rubio, que trataba de no prestarles atención. Llevaba un suéter holgado, los pantalones estaban rotos y sus zapatos estaban a punto de romperse, pero no tenia dinero para otros nuevos.

—Lo siento profesor, me hablaron de la dirección —dijo alguien entrando, abriendo muy sutilmente la puerta, y se pudo ver el cabello rubio y unos ojos penetrantes detrás de unos lentes cuadrados de un marco delgado.

—¡Oh! Pero si tu debes ser Gabriel, el top model de la escuela —dijo ansioso el profesor, aun así le estrecho la mano al alumno mientras lo ponía cerca del otro rubio de ojos esmeralda.

Gabriel miro de reojo al chico, quien escribía frenéticamente algo a lo que no le dio importancia, hasta ver el pie de pagina que decía muy claramente: Dean Winchester.

—Oh con que tu eres el Winchester, ha sido muy dura la competición entre nosotros, ¿no lo crees? Siempre peleando por el primer puesto —dijo arrogante mientras se subía el marco de los lentes con su dedo medio; algunas chicas le miraban de reojo, enamoradas por el simple físico del chico, deseaban poder haberse sentado junto a él, pero obviamente no ocurrió.

Él le ignoró, pero Gabriel no pareció darse cuenta, por lo que siguió hablando.

—He escuchado rumores sobre ti, cosas extrañas. Y sé que siempre has sido mejor en Matemáticas que yo, pero esta vez, ¡te derrotare Winchester! Esta vez estoy seguro de ello, por que tengo 2 tutores de alta calidad conmigo —dijo sonriendo de lado mientras lo miro, pero Dean seguía concentrado en su escrito, aún cuando su cabeza dijo un sarcástico ''bien por ti''.

Gabriel se molesto, nunca nadie le ignoraba, odiaba que no pudiese ser el primero, y odiaba el hecho de no poder ganarle a un simple tipo raro en algo como las matemáticas. Aunque le reconfortaba que al menos, él era el no.1 en todo América en cuanto las materias y clases que le impartían, mientras que Dean Winchester era el 2do.

De un momento a otro, el rubio de ojos esmeralda, dejo de escribir, y le miro.

—Oh —dijo él, como si no hubiese visto cuándo fue que llego ahi.

—Soy Gabriel —dijo mientras miraba la pizarra, donde el profesor comenzaba su clase.

—Oh, hola —sonrió ligeramente Dean. Trataba de que no fuese una sonrisa arrogante, y la consiguió, por que Gabriel no parecía molesto ya. La clase paso sin mas preámbulo, llegando a la hora de la comida, donde Gabriel se levanto de su asiento, acomodó la silla y antes de irse, se fijo que Dean no se levantaba.

—¿No iras a comprar algo de comer? —pregunto amable Gabriel.

—No, gracias, yo traigo mi propio lonche —sonrió con las arrugas en su sonrisa típicas de el.

—Ya veo, esta bien —dijo Gabriel, mientras se alejaba con algunos otros estudiantes para comer. Cuando todos se hubieron ido, Dean miro alrededor, se levanto tratando de no hacer ruido con la silla, pero sin remedio esta chirrió produciendo un sonido horrible.

El rubio miro alrededor pensando que alguien vendría a regañarle, pero no ocurrió nada; acto seguido salió de ahí para correr hacia el baño, y entró rápidamente. Se quedo quieto escuchando si habría alguien, y para asegurarse de ello, se fijo por debajo de las puertas, mirando solamente el retrete.

Después saco la cabeza por la puerta del baño, checando si en los pasillos había alguien, pero no, solo estaba él ahí dentro, por lo que se acerco al lavabo y abrió la manija.

El chorro de agua comenzó a correr sin parar, y el acerco su cabeza a este, sus labios hicieron lo mismo, mientras con su mano agarraba el líquido transparente pasándolo a sus labios, donde lo tomaba incesablemente para tratar de calmar el hambre feroz que tenía en su estomago.

Cuando estuvo lleno de agua, sin poder meterse más, se alejo, y se lavo la cara, en eso entro alguien y miro asustado, temiendo que le hubiesen visto tomar aquella agua; pero su mente le decía que no, que no era posible que le hubiesen visto.

Era Gabriel, quien no le hizo caso y fue directo a un cubículo de baño, para encerrarse en el. Agarro una de las tantas servilletas que le ofrecían en el baño y se seco con la misma, tirándola servilleta mojada.

Cuando Gabriel salió, se lavo las manos, segundos antes estaba Dean ahí, pero no le había puesto atencion. Se seco las manos en los pantalones y salió de ahí, para llegar con varias chicas que le esperaban para comer, aunque muchas de ellas, incluido él, habían ya acabado de comer. Se sentó en el lugar que había estado minutos antes de ir al baño y escucho atento lo que decían, mientras una de ellas le daba una papa frita.

—Gabriel, el que está a lado tuyo es el numero 2, ¿cierto? —pregunto una de pelo rizado. El asintió distraído mientras se recargaba en la silla.

—¿Verdad que es un rarito? —dijo una, las demás soltaron risillas, pero Gabriel solo bufo ligeramente mientras rodaba los ojos.

Cuando el descanso acabó, todos regresaron al salón, donde ya estaba Dean con sus cuadernos abiertos, escribiendo algo, quizá estudiando, o eso pensaba Gabriel.

**Mamá:**

_Hace mucho que te fuiste, pero tu recuerdo me es aún muy fresco, me he quedado en un pequeño departamento con Sammy en lo que papá vuelve._

_Hoy es mi primer día de escuela, y todos parecen ser muy amables. Hoy conocí a un chico de pelo rubio, parece un chico con mucha confianza en sí mismo, que a comparación de mi, el si puede brillar._

_Creo que se llama Gabriel, se sienta a mi lado en clases, y ¿sabes? El es el numero 1 en toda américa, creo que deberé intentarlo mas duro. Debo ir a por el primer lugar, o no me darán la beca completa._

_¡Pero no te preocupes! Puedo con ello._

_Con amor, Dean._

Dean leía su carta una y otra vez, hasta que vio a Gabriel, y guardo con tranquilidad la misma entre sus cuadernos.

Hacia mucho que había comenzado a escribirle a su difunta madre, le contaba las cosas como si fuese a leerlas, y se mentía a si mismo, diciéndose que en realidad su madre estaba fuera, que los había abandonado simplemente, pero que algún día volvería.

Mató su propia esperanza con rencor mientras sentía el hambre gritarle desde su estomago, su tripa rugía levemente, lo bueno es que las clases habían regresado y nadie se dio cuenta, pero lo ponía nervioso que Gabriel pudiese llegar a escucharlo, por lo que se trato de concentrar en la clase.

Cuando la clase acabo, todos se fueron, al igual que Dean, pensó que debería comenzar a trabajar, así que comenzó a ir por varios lugares, preguntando si necesitaban a alguien, y en muchos fue rechazado. Pensó que ya no podría mas, pues el hambre le hacia sentir débil, pero entonces vio el cartel de un lugar de hamburguesas donde pedían a alguien joven; entro sin dudarlo, y se dio cuenta de que, quien la llevaba era la única persona en el establecimiento, aparte del gerente del lugar.

—Muchas gracias —dijo el.

**Mamá:**

_Me despidieron del ultimo lugar donde estaba trabajando medio tiempo después de la escuela, pero no te preocupes, he conseguido otro lugar, y el gerente parece amable._

_Me quedan 50 dlls para 2 semanas, y debo pagar la renta, debemos 100 dlls, y debería comprarme unos pantalones nuevos, pues los que estoy usando ya están todos rotos. Y no me molesta que mis compañeros digan algo acerca de eso, por que los he escuchado, pero tal vez ellos tienen razón y debería tener unos nuevos, pero también debo comprar comida, quizá sopas, las sopas son de 3 dlls, creo._

_Mamá, a veces batallo para el dinero, ojalá el hambre se fuera._

_Con amor, Dean._

Tenía los 50 dlls en las manos, y el aire se los arranco abruptamente.

Le tomó unos segundos procesarlo antes de salir corriendo a por ellos, con la mochila en la espalda haciéndole carga, haciéndolo mas lento; trato de llegar a el varias veces, y cuando creía que por fin lo agarraria, rozándolo con sus dedos, el aire lo elevaba más. Él y su hermano necesitaban ese dinero, en verdad que si lo necesitaban.

—¡Ven aqui! ¡Vuelve! —gritaba el rubio corriendo.

Subió escaleras, bajo otras mas, brincaba por las cercas y corría derecho entre las carreteras. Entonces, el billete desapareció de repente de su vista.

—¿Que diablos? —frunció el ceño Dean mientras miraba alrededor. Se encontraba en el parque de diversiones abandonado. Entonces cuando se volteo se topo con algo duro y casi cae al suelo, pero solo se quedo tenso, quieto, con los ojos cerrados y los puños sudando.

Abrió sus ojos muy lentamente al ver un moño negro frente a el, de hecho, un smoking negro completo frente a el. Miro hacia arriba encontrándose con el cielo en los ojos de un hombre castaño.

_Hey chicos, ¿ya saben lo del mago?_

La respiración de Dean estaba pausada, quedándose quieto, pensando que todo eso era un sueño, debió haberse quedado dormido en algún momento del día, aunque no lo recordaba.

_¿El mago?_

Debía estar dormido, aquel hombre castaño no sonreía, al menos al principio, por que segundos despues, le sonrió dulcemente.

_Si, el mago ¿recuerdas que está el circo abandonado a las afueras de la ciudad? Escuche que vive ahí, y que está loco._

Esto no podía ser real, ese hombre, era demasiado alto, o quizá él era demasiado enano, cosa que jamás admitiria.

_Pensé que ya había sido abandonado ese lugar, escuche que ya no hay nadie._

_Si, de hecho esta abandonado._

_Bueno, ¿Que hay con eso, de todos modos?_

_Según, hace magia real._

Dean no entendía por que estaba ahi, el solo quería sus dólares, él necesitaba ese dinero, para él, para su pequeño hermano Sammy. Él solo era un chico de 19 años, y estaba demasiado grande para creer en la magia, para pensar que quizá había algo de esperanza para ello.

_¿Magia real? Eso no existe._

_Si, de hecho, puede cortar a gente a la mitad y volverla a juntar. Y también puede realmente hacer desaparecer gente con su magia._

Dean, la magia no existe, se repetía a si mismo, recordaba que de pequeño, su hermano siempre quiso ser un mago, pero con todos los problemas que tenian, decidió dejarlo, y ponerse a estudiar arduamente. Su hermano tenia 15, era muy inteligente y quería ser abogado cuando fuera mayor, aunque Dean aún no lo tenía muy claro en su persona.

El mago, con su sombrero de copa, su smoking, aquel moño, aquella sonrisa. Se tomó un poco el sombrero por el ala del mismo, acomodandolo, le enseño su mano vacía pero blanca por los guantes, y en un segundo a otro, los 50 dlls estaban justo ahí, en su mano.

_¿Saben que es lo mas tenebroso de sus trucos? Siempre que lo vas a ver, te mira a los ojos, y te pregunta..._

_—¿Y tu... Crees en la magia?_ —dijo, y su sonrisa se amplió más.

Lo siento mago, pero Dean... No cree.


	2. Chapter 2

Corrió, como si estuviese alguien persiguiendole, solo para matarle, para hacerle sufrir; a pesar de que no había nadie detrás suyo, sus manos se aferraban a las correas de la mochila y seguía corriendo. Dean tropezó y cayó al suelo, partiéndose el labio, se quedo unos segundos tirado, recuperando la respiracion, o al menos tratando de hacerlo. Minutos después, se levantó, sacudió su ropa y decidió irse directo a casa.

Cuando abrió la puerta, escuchó a su hermano menor juntando algunas cosas del lugar. Sammy era el que más estaba en casa, el no era quien arreglaba el lugar, él por su parte, trataba siempre de traer dinero a la casa, comida, cosas que les parecían insustituibles para vivir. Él sabia que no era la persona mas limpia del planeta, pero a su hermano no parecía molestarle aquel hecho.

—¡Dean! ¡Has dejado tu comida de nuevo! Como en toda la semana, no puedes hacer eso, te vendra dando alguna enfermedad —dijo mientras tenía el ceño fruncido lleno de preocupación.

—Yo... Lo siento —dijo mientras caminaba hacia la habitación en la que ambos dormían, pero en diferente colchon. Así es, ellos no dormían en camas, solo eran 2 colchones llenos de cobijas, pues ahí, en las noches se pasaba un frío que te calaba por todo el cuerpo, y en días de extremo frío, Sammy y él, dormían juntos, acurrucados, tratando de mantenerse en calor y no morir en el intento.

—Vienes todo sudado, ¿paso algo? —pregunto el menor, a lo que el mayor negó con la cabeza, dirigiéndose directamente al cuarto. Antes de entrar, Sam volvió a comentar:

—Ya no tenemos mas comida Dean —y el rubio entonces se dio cuenta de que no le había quitado sus 50 dlls al mago loco aquel. Entro a la habitación y busco por sus pantalones, pero no había nada, y lo único que encontró era algo que ni idea de que era; lo saco, y era una tarjeta blanca, con una copa alta negra en el diseño del dibujo, que decía debajo.

**I N V I T A C I Ó N.**

El rubio volteo la tarjeta, dándose cuenta de que tenía de nuevo algo escrito:

**¿Y   T Ú   C R E E S   E N   L A   M A G I A?**

—Oh mierda, ¿ahora que haré? —dijo, deslizándose por la puerta, tenía miedo de que los sacaran del lugar, él necesitaba hacerse cargo de su hermanito menor, y lo haría como fuera, pero no sabía como empezar, no sabía como invertir ese dinero, y lo peor de todo, es que ya no había dinero que invertir.

A la mañana siguiente, se puso su ropa para la escuela, y en medio de clases se sentía diferente sin saber por qué, justo cuando las clases se acabaron, se dio cuenta de que sentía que había mas hoyos en sus pantalones, o quizá que estaban mas reducidos y se convertían en menos, lo que estaba seguro, es que cuando checo, definitivamente había hilo de coser ahi, y vaya que estaba mal cosido. De seguro su hermanito intento ayudarle, cosiendolos, lo que lo hizo sentir empatico, pareciéndole tierno.

Las clases terminaron mientras él se levantaba de su banco, dirigiéndose a la puerta, aunque no se daba cuenta de que Gabriel le había estado mirando todo el tiempo, preguntándose por que no compraba simplemente otro par de pantalones nuevos, no costaban demasiado.

**Mamá:**

_¿Recuerdas el parque al que nunca quisiste llevarnos? Decías que era peligroso, que era algo para niños mayores. Yo tenia 8 y Sammy 4, no éramos tan pequeños y a Sam le agradaba la idea de ir a divertirse, pero nunca nos llevaste._

_¿Lo recuerdas? Bueno, ahora esta cerrado._

_Pero recuerdo cuando Sam decía que quería ser un mago, un verdadero mago, con magia real. Tú le decías que eso no existia, y me enojaba contigo por quitarle sus esperanzas de esa manera a un niño tan pequeño._

_Creo que Sam nunca dejó de desear ser un mago, pero dejó de mencionármelo por que tenemos problemas con el dinero, y él sabe que no puede perder su ayuda financiera en la escuela por sus buenas calificaciones, sabe que su deseo lo distraería._

_Ojalá Sam algún día pudiese ser un mago como desea._

_Con amor, Dean._

Maldito chico del parque, pensaba Dean. Se encontraba exactamente en el mismo lugar de ayer: el parque de diversiones clausurado.

Dean no sabía donde encontrar al hombre de ayer, pero el lugar le parecía demasiado obscuro y tenebroso, más aún cuando acababa de salir del trabajo a las 9 de la noche.

Estoy aquí, ¿pero cómo lo encuentro? Tal vez ni siquiera viva aqui como dicen los rumores, que idiota fui al regresar, es más posible aún que no me dé mi jodido billete, pensaba frustrado el rubio, al mismo tiempo que veía un carrusel y del bolsillo de sus pantalones rotos sacaba la tarjeta; la tomo entre sus dedos indice y medio, y entre el meñique y penúltimo. Hizo desaparecer y reapareció la carta en cuestión de segundos.

Sammy habia querido enseñarle acerca de la magia, y aunque al principio se negó, después decidió que poduria convertirse en el mago personal de él. Aunque nunca funcionó. Era un sueño estúpido el poder complacer a su hermano, sabía que lo que Sammy deseaba era poder ser un mago, con magia real, sin trucos.

—Es tan simple, incluso yo puedo hacerlo —suspiró Dean.

—¿Enserio? Eso es genial —escuchó una voz ronca muy cerca de su oreja, se sobresalto y miró aquel rostro tan cerca del suyo, a lo que se asusto y se alejo.

—Que diablos, no hagas eso, ¿que acaso no sabes nada del espacio personal? —dijo mientras lo miraba, guardo la tarjeta blanca.

—¿Has venido a unirte a mi show, no es así? Gracias por responder —dijo quitandose el sombrero de copa al tiempo que hacia una reverencia. Aunque el de ojos verdes pudo darse cuenta de que había ignorado totalmente su pregunta acerca de lo incómodo que el reducido espacio le había resultado.

—¿Que? No entiendo a lo que te refieres —dijo el rubio mientras arrugaba la nariz. El olor del mago era extraño, peculiar, le recordaba a algo extranjero pero no supo definir a qué exactamente. Solo sintió que era algo parecido al incienso lo que el mago llevaba como colonia, pero no dijo nada al respecto.

—Veniste a verme, ya estás bajo mi hechizo —sonrió el castaño.

—Escucha, nose de que mierda hablas, eres sólo un viejo, yo vengo por mi dinero —dijo Dean, extendiendo el brazo y la mano, pidiendo demasiado explícitamente su billete, y es que estaba molesto, ¿como no estarlo? Si para Dean, aquel tipo solo trataba de tomarle el pelo. Cuando el mago se acerco, el estudiante se quedo rígido y estático, no pretendia motrarle de nuevo que en realidad le tenía algo de miedo y que se mostraba cauteloso con él. No quería problemas, ya no los buscaba, pero a veces se preguntaba si en realidad, quizás eran los problemas los que lo buscaban a él, precisamente a él, quien menos los necesitaba.

—Oh claro lindo rubio —dijo poniendo su mano en las de Dean, este las alejo de inmediato como si le quemaran, aunque en realidad era solo su exaltación y el susto de toda esa tenebrosa situacion.

—Toma, si lo quieres, agarralo... —aparecio un billete de 50 dlls entre sus dedos, Dean trato de arrebatarlos, pero en un chasquear de dedos los desapareció de nuevo. —, si es que puedes, claro. Pequeño, ¿pero qué modales son esos? —pregunto risueño con voz dulce y ojos como pozos de relajación, el estudiante solto un gruñido y arrugo su nariz.

—Si no me das ese dinero, llamare a la policía. Por que es mí dinero y... Damelo —se interrumpió a si mismo Dean. Estaba a unos momentos de haberle dicho que tendría problemas si no los agarraba, si no se los daba, necesitaba con urgencia aquel dinero, para la comida, la paga de la renta, Sammy... sus pantalones.

—Claro, con gusto —dijo el mago, al tiempo que aparecia 4 billetes de 50 dlls. Dean abrió los ojos impresionado pero no dijo nada.

Claro que no, era solo una ilusión, o eso es lo que Dean trataba de convencerse, por que él sabía que la magia no existia, pero suponía que aún era pequeño en su interior, nunca había crecido. No tuvo la oportunidad, e incluso Sammy tenia una oportunidad difícil de conseguir día a día.

—Vamos, tomalos, son tuyos —dijo ofreciendolos. Dean no se fiaba de él, no estaba bien tomar el dinero que le estaban dando, no era suyo, y quien sabe donde habra estado.

—No me jodas, no necesito tu estupido dinero —arrugo la nariz de nuevo el rubio. Aquello se habria prologando mas de 15 minutos si no fuera por que el mago agarro su capa, se cubrió con ella y desapareció, dejando en el suelo en total los 200 dlls.

Al principio, el Winchester no se fiaba, pero pensó en que si agarraba el dinero, tendrían comida, podría darle algo de dinero a Sammy, pagar la renta ya seria un hecho y sus pantalones podrían ser nuevos. Los agarró y miro a todos lados, corrió lejos de ahí hasta que volvió a ver al mago unos metros adelante y paro. Camino y lo miro desconfiando.

—Olvidaba decirte, que me gustan tus pantalones llenos de diseños irregulares, es muy imaginativo —y entonces volvio a desaparecer, como si jamás hubiese estado ahi. Dean dudo de haber escuchado lo que escucho, pero sabía que había ocurrido, que era un hecho que había pasado y no había nada que hacer.

Cuando regreso a casa, habia traído consigo algunas bolsas de sopa, y llegaba de pagarle a la señora la renta, cuando Sammy supo de la comida salto de alegría, pero el rubio estaba demasiado cansado.

Siempre de alguna manera se las arreglaba para pagar los 50 dlls por semana para el pequeño y apestoso departamento. Pero ahora era complicado, llevaban mucho tiempo sin ver a su padre, tanto tiempo dependiendo solamente de hermano a hermano, solo se tenían ellos dos. Y Dean no podia imaginar algo diferente aunque lo quisiera, por que pensaba que seria darse esperanzas, y esperanza era algo que no se permitia en él. En Sammy eso rebozaba, pero en él... Eso era inexistente.

**Mamá:**

_Hoy vi al mago, tuve que ir por los dólares que nos quito, bueno, que se me escaparon de las manos ayer._

_Me dió 200 dolares de regreso, pude pagar la renta, comprar comida y espero poder darle un poco a Sammy, y comprarme pantalones nuevos._

_Pienso que el mago es patético._

_Me enseñó un truco de magia._

_¿Que si estuve impresionado o sorprendido? En realidad no, aunque no se como lo hizo. Pero sentía mas miedo que sorpresa._

_Tan patético._

_Con amor, Dean._


	3. Chapter 3

El padre de los niños Winchester fue mecánico, y de vez en cuando no evitaba el poder hacerle juguetes a los niños con piezas de refacciones, tuercas sueltas, etcétera. Amaba consentir a sus hijos, pero no tenía el dinero suficiente para ello, muy apenas para alimentarlos y eso que la escuela les daba la educación gratis. Los alimentaba y los vestía lo mejor que podía aunque a veces eso no pareciese suficiente. Sus hijos lo adoraban, sobretodo Dean. Dean lo idolatraba, y Sam idolatraba a Dean.

Entre ellos se cuidaban la espalda, pues no tenían a nadie mas aparte de ellos 3 y un amigo de John Winchester, padre de los niños. Este amigo se llamaba Bobby Singer.

Ese día Dean había despertado pensando en algo muy curioso que hacia tiempo que no volvía a pasar por su mente. La idea de que su padre era un niño encerrado en el cuerpo de un adulto. Su padre les hacia juguetes para ellos. Es decir, era algo fabricado por un adulto, para un niño. Y para saber lo que les gustaría a los niños debe pensar como uno, por que siempre llegaba a la misma conclusión: su padre era un niño.

Se había puesto los pantalones nuevos que hace un par de días anteriores se había comprado, y el primer día de ponérselos pensó y se alegro de que ya no escuchara susurros ni murmullos respecto a sus pantalones.

Se fue directo a la escuela, no sin antes haberse despedido de Sam, y se encontró por el camino con la dueña de los departamentos.

—Gracias por haber pagado antes el dinero de la semana pequeño —le agradeció ella, aunque en su interior Dean quiso decirle unas cuantas cosas, pues en realidad ella gritaba y mandaba, no era tan agradable como se le había mostrado esa mañana. Pero aún asi, el rubio sonrió y asintió como lo haría un buen chico, como se suponía que él debía de ser.

Llego muy apenas, pues el metro estaba lleno, y con el frío que estaba en el ambiente a nadie parecía molestarle, entre todos se habían estado dando calor, pero cuando Dean salió de esa calidez, supo que el suéter que tenia ya no daba para mas, debía comprar otro, aunque sabía que no podrían con el escaso dinero que tenian. Y le preocupaba mas su hermano menor, así que en cuanto le pagaran, daría el dinero de la próxima semana. Después lo demás se iría a comprarle algo de vestir a su hermano y seguiría la comida, el podría sobrevivir al frio. Cada semana le parecía agotadora.

Cuando llegó, vio a Gabriel escribiendo algo, pero no supo lo que era hasta que se acerco a ver mejor a su compañero de clases.

Gabriel trataba de hacer un problema de matemáticas hasta que lo vio llegar y sonrió ligeramente, quizá Dean podría ayudarle.

—¿Podrías echarme una mano con este problema? El 18 —dijo apuntándolo con su dedo índice en el cuaderno, mientras el muchacho Winchester se acercaba para verlo más de cerca.

**Mamá:**

_¿Te hable de Gabriel Novak? Es el chico que se sienta a mi lado. Siempre es amable conmigo, y aparte, a mi parecer es guapo, aunque no me interesa como una pareja o un amigo, pienso que me distraerían._

_Aparte, tiene dinero supongo yo. Tiene 2 tutores personales de matematicas, los mejores según escuche._

_Estoy celoso. Muy celoso de él. Él lo tiene todo para poder convertirse en alguien grande en la vida, tiene dinero, no sufre por conseguir lo que quiere._

_Realmente celoso._

_Con amor, Dean._

Gabriel se quedo mirando al chico rubio a su lado, aquellas facciones demasiado finas para ser realmente las de un chico. Tenia unas pestañas café y largas, sus mejillas eran suaves según Gabriel, aunque a él, lo que mas le gustaba de una vista así, en esos momentos, eran los ojos verdes que parecían concentrados en el problema. Aunque en realidad, Dean pensaba en lo celoso que estaba, trataba de no decir algo que se pudiese malinterpretar, solo quiso guardar lo que sentía.

El chico de lentes se acerco un poco más, pensando incoherentemente que si lo hacia sabría lo que el otro estaría pensando, pero como era obvio, solo lo miro con mas detenimiento, mientras que a Dean Winchester le ganaban los celos. Pues ya sabía la respuesta del problema de matemáticas.

—No lo se, yo tampoco puedo hacerlo —mintió Dean.

—Entiendo, ha de ser un problema muy difícil —dijo Gabriel con voz ronca, aunque por dentro estaba ligeramente apenado por su acercamiento al otro, Dean asintió a su comentario y se sentó en su lugar.

El profesor al igual que la mayoría de los alumnos, si no es que todos, entraron y las clases comenzaron en poco tiempo.

Justo después de la clase de Inglés, todos los alumnos salieron corriendo a excepción de 3, uno de ellos era Gabriel, quien se fue pasivo, y 2 chicas.

—Mira, pantalones nuevos, supongo que no es tan pobre como lo pensábamos —dijo ella.

—Intentemos algo, me pregunto una cosa... —dijo la otra. La otra le miro confundida, pero la primera ya no volvió a comentar nada más.

Dean salió con una pequeña bolsa de plástico, se fue detrás de la escuela y saco lo que venía dentro, que era un platillo de comida, en realidad, mitad de la comida. Se lo comió en tres cucharadas, y aún así, tenía hambre. Mucha hambre aún.

Guardo todo, y salió en busca del baño, a llenarse de agua como lo hacía muchas de las veces. Tanto como cuando traía comida, como cuando no.

—Bien, empiezo a trabajar mas temprano hoy —susurró Dean para si mismo mientras volvía con la bolsa de plástico en la mano, hacia el salón, en donde se fue directo a su pupitre y se sentó, esperando a que el recreo terminase con los ojos cerrados, pensaba en dormir un poco para recobrar las pocas energías que la falta de comida le estaban robando.

Entonces vio algo, extraño y oculto, algo verde, un billete. Miro a los lados, pero solo había dos chicos enfrascados en su propia conversacion, así que tomo el billete y lo guardo en su bolsillo.

Entonces minutos despues, Dean seguía con la mano en el bolsillo, pensando que eso no era robar, pues estaba en el suelo. Saco su mano lentamente de la bolsa del pantalón justo cuando entró Gabriel, detrás de las otras dos chicas que habían estado hablando de el anteriormente.

—Una amiga fue con el mago ayer, dijo que es bien parecido —comentaba una.

—Deberíamos ir, vamos. Tenemos que ir, anda, no me dejes ir sola, me daría mucho miedo —se rió la otra ligeramente.

—¿Podrían dejar de hablar de eso chicas? Me tienen aquí en frente —se rió ligeramente Gabriel, después acto seguido se sentó al lado de Dean y suspiro.

—Oh, Gabe, ¿has visto un billete por aquí? Fui a la cafetería a comprar algo mas y juro que deje un billete en mi lugar —dijo ella.

—¿Eh? No, no lo he visto, he estado todo el tiempo contigo, ¿porque crees que pude haberlo visto? —alzo su ceja el de lentes. Ella negó y se alzo de hombros, aunque Gabriel no tuviera nada que ver con la broma que aquellas dos chicas acababan de hacer, no pudo evitar reírse ligeramente. En la mente del rubio de buen parecido y lentes, estaba la idea de que aquellas dos chicas eran tontas, en la mente de la primer chica pasaba la risa maliciosa de sospechar quien había agarrado el dinero, y en el de la segunda solo un poco de risas nerviosas escapaban de sus labios. Pero en la de Dean, en esa mente pasaban todo tipo de pensamientos: el no había robado nada, él no era culpable.

—Oh bueno, espero que alguien que realmente lo necesitase lo haya agarrado, patético —susurro lo ultimo.

—Mira, no tiene vergüenza, debería estar apenado por haber agarrado ese patético dinero —murmuro otra. Dean escuchó en silencio.

No, pensó Dean, el dinero no era patetico, él lo era.

Cuando fue a trabajar, no pudo evitar mirar una hamburguesa que había sido dejada a la mitad, y se la comio. El gerente lo miró y el se quedó quieto, se limpio la boca con el dorso de su brazo, y estuvo a punto de rogar que no le echaran de ahí.

—No tienes que comerte esa comida Dean, trabajas aqui, puedes comer las que son recién hechas, y si necesitas, te puedes llevar las sobras —dijo el.

Cuando salió de ahí, pudo llevarse las hamburguesas que habían quedado, pues nadie más las quiso. Estaba realmente feliz por eso, al menos por esa noche comerían bien el y su hermano.

Cuando llego, escucho una voz masculina, e inmediatamente pensó en su papa y fue a la cocina, donde se desataba la ira de un hombre contra su hermano.

—¡Hey! Deje a Sammy en paz —dijo molesto Dean, no dejaría que nadie se metiera con su hermano, no si él podía evitarlo. El hombre le miro y lo que seguiría seria que se echaría la pelea contra el mayor ahora, o ambos si es que Sam decidía participar, pero no lo haría, era más inteligente que eso.

—¡Tu! Dime donde diablos esta tu padre, me debe dinero, ¿qué se cree ese hombre? ¿Cree que puede sacar bonos y créditos del banco para sus estúpidos juguetes y después desaparecer como si nada? Dime donde está —ordenó el hombre, estaba enojado, de mal humor, y eso a Dean lo ponía a la defensiva. Sammy corrió hacia él y se escondió detrás de el, sabia que su hermano no dejaría que les ocurriera nada a ninguno de los dos, ellos se cuidarían la espalda.

—¡No se donde jodidos esta mi padre! Váyase —gruño Dean mientras lo miraba. Estaba rígido, sentía las manitas de su hermano agarrarle fuerte, pues a pesar de que tenía 15, físicamente era alguien de 10, Dean pensaba que quizá de repente sin darse cuenta se daría un buen estirón, no sabia cuanta razón tenía.

—¿Que acaso no se ha tomado ni cinco minutos para hablarle a sus hijos? Debió contactarte en algún momento muchacho —dijo con el ceño fruncido.

—Somos sus hijos, si, pero seguimos igual que antes, con el mismo padre inútil que no puede ni hablarnos para decir que está vivo —dijo Dean con rabia. No odiaba a su padre por ello, por dejarlos solos tanto tiempo, pero si odiaba el hecho de que no diese señales de vida.

—Hum, bien, pero si te habla, no dudes en llamarnos para decirnos donde está —sonrió esta vez, entregándole una tarjeta, a lo cual Dean la tomo con nervios, pero tratando de que estos mismos no se mostraran.

Cuando el hombre se hubo ido, los hermanos se sentaron, Sammy vio la bolsa que tenia en la mano y sonrió, podía oler la comida; con felicidad fue por las cosas para la comida y las puso en la mesa. No les molestaba tomar agua en vez de un refresco.

Se sentaron y Dean le dio una hamburguesa a Sam, guardaría las otras 3 para mañana, 2 para su hermano y 1 para el.

Dean escucho a Sam hablar sobre sus compañeros, sus hazañas y algunas cosas otras cosas más, como las dudas.

—¿Cuando crees que papá vuelva? —preguntó el menor. Dean se puso tenso por ello, pero tenia que contestarle. Debía hacerlo.

—No lo sé, Sammy —dijo con sinceridad el hermano Winchester de pelo rubio.

**Mamá:**

_Hoy vinieron unos hombres. Venían por papa, y me pregunto en que diablos estaba pensando cuando nos dejo a ambos aqui, sin nadie, sin nada._

_Te extraño, y creo que Sammy tambien, ¿porque nos has dejado?_

_Con amor, Dean._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero que les esté gustando la historia, ya que la escribo con muchas ansias de termiknarla lo mas pronto posible. Si gustan pueden pasarse por mi cuenta y ver otros fanfics destiel que tengo escribiendo. Trato de actualizar todo lo que puedo pues ya entre a clases; por otro lado gracias por los comentarios:D!! Suben el animo.   
> Con cariño, T.


End file.
